


Arachnophobia

by FereldanDorkMage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arachnophobia, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldanDorkMage/pseuds/FereldanDorkMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiders suck man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

Dean heard a loud scream and a crash, followed by a thump come from his bedroom.

He pushed the table away from him and ran up the stairs, a knife already finding its way into his calloused hand.

He burst into the room, the door violently banging against the wall, to find Castiel backed against the wall and the nightstand laying on the floor with its drawer broken into two   
pieces beside it.

"Cas, what's going on!" He practically yelled, concern in his eyes.

Castiel stared at Dean with wide eyes and whispered "there was a spider."

Dean collapsed on the floor, his eyes tearing up and his entire body shaking in laughter.

Sam came into the room and raised an eyebrow at Dean, who was still shaking.

Cas pushed himself into a sitting position,shooting a quick glare at Dean before given Sam his attention.

"There was a spider." He explained.

Sam smiled, nodding in understanding.

"Well then, I guess everyone has a fear. Even Warriors of God. I just never pegged yours as arachnophobia."

Dean stopped laughing and sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Look Cas, I'm sorry it's just-"

He started laughing again, clutching his side.

Sam rolled his eyes and left, amusement at the corners of his mouth.

Castiel threw a pillow at Dean and yelled "SPIDERS ARE TERRIFYING YOU FUCKING ASSBUTT!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
